


Chasing Jiāng Chéng

by Pyrria



Category: The Thomas Crown Affair (1999), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Art Theft, But It's Not Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín This Time So..., Fast Cars, Forgery, Heist, M/M, Motorcycles, Movie AU, Swearing, private jets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrria/pseuds/Pyrria
Summary: A priceless art object, a Chinese floor screen, was brazenly stolen from the Art Museum in broad daylight. The museum called the police and their insurance company. Lans of Gusu dispatched their senior investigator, Lan Xichen, to the city with instructions to find the culprit or prove the screen cannot be retrieved. He was joined by Detective Yao, a cynical police officer who doesn’t trust anyone.Lan Xichen believes that Jiang Wanyin, millionaire playboy and patron of the Art Museum, is responsible for the theft. He pursues the suspected thief and is pursued in return, shattering his quiet life and bringing doubt to his convictions.A Thomas Crown Affair (1999 movie) AU, focusing on the scene where the theft - such as it was - is revealed, with some flashbacks for color.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Niè Huáisāng (mentioned), Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Chasing Jiāng Chéng

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended soundtrack: [Nina Simone - Sinnerman](https://youtu.be/xP7XuE1Fw9s)

_09:55 AM_

“We’ve got eyes on. He’s coming in.” 

Lan Xichen blinked, focusing on the monitor in front of him. Outside the museum, a black car with tinted windows pulled up and dislodged its passenger. He caught his breath at the sight, wrapping his long fingers around a cup of tea. The passenger smirked, looking directly up and into the security cameras. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and purple dress shirt, tailored to his broad frame. He held a briefcase in one hand and a fedora in the other. After pausing a moment, he ducked his head and slipped the hat on, tilting it just _so_ before climbing the stairs to the building.

“What was that? He wanted us to see him?” 

Lan Xichen fought the rising blush on his cheeks. Next to him, Detective Yao swore.

“Don’t lose him! I want you tracking him the whole way!”

Lan Xichen watched the man on the cameras as he cleared the metal detectors with ease.

“Does he know we’re here? Did you say anything?” Detective Yao scowled at the insurance investigator across the room.

“No. Of course not.” Lan Xichen kept his expression neutral. He and the detective had clashed from the beginning, but he would not risk such a delicate operation.  
  


Detective Yao didn’t look convinced, but he turned back to the monitors, barking into his headset. “I want an update! Where’s he going?”

Lan Xichen’s thoughts drifted to his first meeting with the man they hoped to catch.

\-------

_Four weeks ago_

“Mr. Jiang! A moment.” A tall man in a cream-colored trench coat stepped out from behind a pillar at the entrance to the art museum to intercept his quarry. He took in the angled features, the sharp eyebrows, the dark hair pulled back in braids and a bun. The man wore a black suit with purple pinstripes and a rich purple jewel-toned dress shirt. His cufflinks were silver and amethyst, peeking out to catch the reflection of the light. They matched the earrings in each lobe.

“How can I help?” The man’s voice was low and resonant. 

Lan Xichen offered his business card. “Mr. Jiang, I wondered if you would have some time to speak with me about the theft.” As the other man studied the card - _Lan Xichen, Senior Investigator, Lans of Gusu_ \- he continued. “It’s quite generous of you to donate a screen to replace the one that was stolen.”

“Mr. Lan.” The man slipped the card into a jacket pocket. “How can _I_ help?” he repeated.

“I believe you might have some insight into the thieves’ thought process. I understand you are quite the art connoisseur.” He smiled.

“Hm.” The man gave him a look that raked from his toes to his hair and left him feeling overheated. “Have dinner with me. I’ll send a car. Seven o’clock.” The man’s grin was predatory. “Wear a suit.”

Without waiting for an answer, he brushed past Lan Xichen, the backs of their hands touching for one electric second. Flustered, all he could do was watch the other man - the one he suspected of masterminding the entire theft - walk confidently away.

He got no answers out of him that night. He had forgotten to ask.

\--------

_09:58 AM_

“Wait, he’s switched the suitcase!”

Lan Xichen was pulled back to the present by Detective Yao’s cursing. On the screen, in full view of the interior museum security cameras, Jiang Wanyin set down the briefcase, then picked up an identical one that was sitting on the bench to his left. He paused - one, two, three, four - and stepped back into the flow of mid-morning visitors.

“What? What do you want us to do?”

“Follow the screen! Follow the art!” The security center started to empty. Lan Xichen did not move, clutching the cup of tea like a lifeline. His heart pounded erratically. He did not want the man to be caught and yet...yet he had a job to do. He had never failed.

Perhaps he wanted to.

\---------

_Three weeks ago_

“Mr. Jiang-”

“Wanyin.”

Lan Xichen stopped, mouth open. “I...I’m sorry?”

Jiang Wanyin smirked, zipping up his purple motorcycle jacket. “I think we’re past titles and last names, don’t you, Xichen?” He rolled the name around on his tongue, drawing it out as he spoke. “Do you ever let loose? I know you Lans are famous for your restraint, but…” 

Lan Xichen couldn’t help the flush that crept over his ears and threatened to slide down to his neck. He cleared his throat, refused to look at how tightly the jacket hugged the other’s chest and shoulders, and tried again.

“Wanyin, the theft-”

The other man rolled his eyes. “Not this again, Xichen.” He picked up a helmet, the same purple as the motorcycle he stood next to. Turning it over in his hands, he looked Lan Xichen dead in the eyes, smirk still on his lips. “Tell you what. If you can keep up, I’ll answer one question. If you catch me, I’ll answer two. If you pass me, three.”

“What...that’s not...how?” Xichen didn’t own a car, let alone one fast enough to catch what looked like a heavily customized Kawasaki H2R. 

Jiang Wanyin held up a set of keys and tossed them over. “You can take the two seater.” He lifted his chin and laughed. “If you can handle it.”

Lan Xichen turned slowly, breathing in the sight of a silver Bugatti Veyron. He blinked, suddenly thrilled at the prospect of handling the machine. The purr of an engine brought him back from his imagination and he whirled around.

“See you, Xichen!” Jiang Wanyin was already astride his bike. He closed the helmet and darted off into traffic, heading towards the north of the city.

Xichen chased him. The car handled beautifully, roaring to life as they climbed up and out of the metropolitan sprawl. Switchbacks were no obstacle, though the purple bike and its rider stayed just out of reach. 

At the top of the mountain, he found Jiang Wanyin waiting for him. He leaned against the guardrail, helmet secured to the bike. His hair had come loose in the ride and fluttered in the wind, held back by a single ribbon. Lan Xichen needed more than a moment to catch his breath.

“How did that feel, Xichen? Letting go?” There was heat in other’s gaze and Lan Xichen felt something warm crawl along his spine.

“It was...an experience. Thank you, Wanyin.” He tilted his head towards the view. “Is this place special for you?” 

Jiang Wanyin looked delighted, grin widening. “I can see the whole county from here. Come look.”

The pair stood side by side, shoulders brushing. Jiang Wanyin pointed out the landmarks of the city, so different from this angle and height. He shared a story about a long ago picnic and the way the light looked in the summer. Next to him, Xichen absorbed it all, trying to see through the other’s eyes, pick up some clue about the man behind the larger than life persona.

“Wanyin...what about that screen in particular? Why would the thieves take it and not a scroll?”

He turned to his companion in the gathering dusk and received a laugh in return. Jiang Wanyin pressed a gloved finger against Lan Xichen’s lips. 

“Oh no, Xichen, you already had your one question. You’ll have to come up with some other way to earn more.”

They stood there, still as statues, and then Jiang Wanyin walked away, back to his bike. “Get home safe, Xichen. I’d hate to lose you now.”

Lan Xichen couldn’t suppress a shiver. “Wait! Your car?”

“Keep it.”

“I can’t. I...I shouldn’t.”

“Drop it off later, then. Goodnight, Xichen.”

\-----------

_10:01 AM_

“What the hell?!”

“We lost him!”

“How? He’s wearing a fedora, he sticks out like a -”

“They’re all wearing fedoras! Every goddamn one of them!”

The chatter in the security operations center ground to a halt. They all stared at the monitors. On every level of the museum, men in dark suits and turtlenecks wore fedoras at rakish angles and carried briefcases. 

“Did you warn him?” Detective Yao scowled across the room. “You’ve been dancing around him for weeks. Did you warn him?”

“No. Absolutely not.” Lan Xichen frowned. “Retrieving this screen is very important.”

“Then he knew you were going to betray him,” Yao muttered. “Find him! If we lose him, it’ll be a decade before he surfaces again.”

The words hit Lan Xichen hard. He ground his teeth, refocusing on the monitors.

\-----------

_Two weeks ago_

Detective Yao had obtained a warrant to search Jiang Wanyin’s residence and Lan Xichen had invited himself along. The interior of the house was as fascinating as the owner. Original art from multiple dynasties adorned the first floor. The second story was more whimsical, featuring an entire wall of hand painted fans across from a purple neon sculpture of a black widow spider. 

Lan Xichen had found his target in the backyard. He thought himself inured to the man’s charms by now, two weeks into the investigation and the constant flirting. He had not expected to find him swimming laps. He watched, transfixed, as Jiang Wanyin’s shoulders broke the plane of the water, strong arms propelling him forward. The man then flipped underwater, reversing his course. He came to a stop in front of Xichen and surfaced, smoothing his hair back from his face.

“Well. I’d ask what brought you to my house, but I can hear the sound of self-importance and civil servitude from here.” With a smirk, Jiang Wanyin levered himself up and out of the pool. He advanced on Lan Xichen, seeming unconcerned with the cross-cross of scars across his chest. Lan Xichen curled his hands into fists to keep from reaching out and running his fingers along those tantalizing lines. 

“Xichen…” Jiang Wanyin stepped into the other man’s space, reaching forward and looking up at him through wet lashes. Lan Xichen strangled a squeak in his throat and stumbled backwards, bumping into something, breaking eye contact as he struggled to right himself. When he looked again, Jiang Wanyin was a respectable distance away, towel in hand. “See something you like?”

Lan Xichen cleared his throat. “The fans were lovely.”

Jiang Wanyin’s gaze dipped for a moment. “They’re quite special to me.” He threw his towel around his shoulders. “Was that the only thing that caught your eye?”

“I...you have some exquisite scrolls.” Lan Xichen’s eyes tracked Wanyin as he paced along the length of his pool to drop his towel on a chair and pull a loose shirt on over his head. “I was surprised you still have the ones for summer up.”

Jiang Wanyin flashed a grin as he took his hair out of the bun he’d been wearing to swim. The dark locks spilled over his shoulders, soaking through his shirt. “I prefer the summer. Why would I want to remind myself that it’s gone?”

Lan Xichen raised an eyebrow.

“Now, since you’ve all trampled so nicely over my floors, I must go soothe my staff.” Wanyin’s eyes roamed over Xichen’s frame. “You’re welcome to stay, of course. Help yourself to whatever you like.” He gestured towards a bar installed against the house as he walked by. 

Xichen let out a breath and tried to compose himself. He trailed after Wanyin, losing him in the multitude of rooms and hallways. Pausing, he turned his feet in the direction of low conversation. He turned the corner and stopped, frozen by the scene in front of him.

“A-Cheng, they’re so mean!” 

“I know, A-Sang, but it’s just temporary. We can put your workshop back in order when they leave.”

“You shouldn’t have let them in, I’m quite upset with you.”

“I didn’t have a choice, A-Sang, you know that. They’ll be gone soon. Nothing will be disrupted.”

“Mm.”

Jiang Wanyin stood next to another young man who perched on a stool. He was angled toward the other, who leaned into him, an arm wrapped around Wanyin’s waist. His other hand flicked something back and forth. As they spoke, Wanyin smoothed the other’s - _A-Sang’s_ \- hair, threading his fingers through the long strands. 

Lan Xichen’s heart thudded in his chest. The last two weeks had been...nothing short of an awakening for the insurance investigator. He had felt the heat and weight of Jiang Wanyin’s gaze and secretly hoped it might be only for him. How foolish he had been. How naive. Of course it was all an act. They were enemies, opposed in their goals, working toward different outcomes. These glimpses, these glances behind the mask, they were all for show, to lull him into complacency and errors. No more.

As he stepped back, his shoes scuffed on the floor, making the slightest of noises. Jiang Wanyin turned, catching Xichen’s gaze. He didn’t step away from the other man. 

“Xichen?”

Lan Xichen turned and fled. 

“Xichen!”

\---------

_10:03 AM_

“He’s leading us around in circles!” 

“I know, I know...I’m coming down.” Detective Yao grimaced. “You might as well come too.” 

Lan Xichen nodded. He pried his fingers off the cup and stood, letting the police exit before him. Following in their wake, he allowed himself a small smile. Jiang Wanyin was every bit the mastermind he was rumored to be. And though Xichen felt he was going to be on the losing end of this particular battle, he found that he did not mind so much.

“What do we do?”

“Just...ugh, start arresting people.”

Xichen caught up to Detective Yao as he yanked open the briefcase of one of the lookalikes. A dozen scrolls spilled out, all painted with zodiac symbols and clearly purchased from a tourist shop. Xichen’s smile widened.

\---------

_One week ago_

Jiang Wanyin had found him in the park, watching the carousel. Lan Xichen was occupying one end of a bench, hunched over himself and miserable in the autumn air. He was reviewing his case notes and cursing the adjusters for not just paying out the insurance sum.

“Can I see?”

His head snapped up, meeting amused eyes and that trademark smirk. Lan Xichen immediately straightened, settling back on the bench and firmly closing his notebook.

“Ah, I guess not.” 

Jiang Wanyin settled on the other end of the bench, one arm across the back and one leg resting on the other. They sat in silence for long moments, watching parents and children navigate the carousel’s peculiarities.

“I heard you visited a craftsman,” Wanyin offered, when it seemed the silence was going on too long. “Did you learn anything?”

“Yes. How easy it is to make something look like something else.” Xichen stared straight ahead, refusing to look at the other man. “Mastery of that is...quite a skill to have in one’s arsenal.”

“That does sound useful. Although I’ve always found simple misdirection to be just as effective.” Wanyin shifts. He’s in dark jeans today and Xichen imagines that he wears a sweater under the grey pea coat. It’s probably purple. He’s at least identified _that_ as something constant about the thief. 

“As you say.” Xichen goes silent again. He has so many questions, but none of them are about the case. _Did you mean any of it? Do you know how you make me feel? Do you understand what you’ve done?_

“Xichen.” Wanyin sounded like he had moved closer, but Xichen refused to look. His heart beat a staccato in his ears.

“Xichen, look at me.” 

He blinked, shook his head slightly, and then a slim hand took his chin and turned it firmly towards the man he’d been sent to hunt.

“Xichen, do you trust me?”

“...how can you ask that?” His fingernails dug into the cover of his notebook. He wanted to jerk his head back, but he had no energy. “I know this was all a...a ruse.”

“A ruse?” Wanyin’s eyebrows rose. “Are you jealous, Xichen? Worried? Would you believe me if I said there is no one else but you?”

Xichen hated how that made him feel. He tried to ignore the swoop of his heart. He reminded himself, _again_ , that he was dealing with a thief. A person who stole from others. A person who had stolen a piece of _him_. His eyes darted away to look at something, anything else.

“Xichen.” Wanyin’s voice softened. “A-Sang is a very dear friend. But he is not you. He is not who I want by my side.” 

Lan Xichen kept his gaze averted. It was another lie. It had to be.

“Would you believe me if I returned the screen?” The fingers let go of his chin and he shivered with the rush of cold air. His skin tingled from the prolonged contact and he ground his teeth to keep from begging Wanyin to touch him again.

“I would do that, for you. I would return it. Is that what you’d like?”

He nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak.

“Saturday then.” Wanyin sighed. “Ten o’clock in the morning. Not a word to your detective friend, Xichen. This is only for you.”

Xichen’s hands twitched, but he stayed silent. Light fingers brushed his shoulder, smoothing a strand of hair. 

“Goodnight, Xichen.”

The insurance investigator waited an hour, then another one. When dark finally fell across the park, only then did he pick up his phone and dial a number with frozen fingers.

“Detective Yao? Yes. He’s going to return it on Saturday morning.”

\------------

_10:04 AM_

The fire alarms suddenly sounded. Detective Yao cursed. 

“Of course. Get the civilians out of here!” 

Xichen let the crowd surge around him. They streamed for the exits and he moved into their absences, heading for the exhibit hall where the original screen had been displayed and the replacement was now sitting. The museum had locked the gallery down earlier in the week and no one had been in or out that whole time.

Detective Yao had been very strict about that.

Now smoke filled the gallery, obscuring their view, and water poured out the sprinklers.

“Turn it off! Why is the emergency suppression system water? Why haven’t they been converted to foam?” Yao yelled at a hapless curator. 

“Th-th-the foam can damage the lacquers! We-we-we can’t use it-” 

Yao cut him off with a groan. “Get this gate open!”

As soon as the metal contraption started to rise, Yao rolled under it, soaking his suit. He stalked towards the display area where the screen should be, then stopped in his tracks. A puddle of red greeted him, nestled at the foot of a handsome lacquered screen with its carving of a viper and a dragon.

One of the museum curators dashed forward, dipping a finger in the puddle. 

“It’s clay!”

“It’s...been here the whole time? He...what….returned it two..three days after he stole it?” 

Detective Yao groaned again. 

Xichen huffed a quiet laugh. He was turning to go, when a display case caught his eye. Two scrolls were clearly missing. He couldn’t help but grin. As the crowd of police and museum curators began to assess the damage, he slipped out, making his way towards the front of the museum. His company would be pleased. His uncle would be pleased. The city would be pleased.

Xichen was miserable.

He stood on the steps of the museum and let the wind rustle his hair. What now? Could he go back to his regular routine? Wanyin had been an injection of color into the dull patterns Xichen had woven for himself. He had been pulled out of the cloying sludge he’d made of a life and forced to breathe the real air. 

He’d enjoyed flirting with the dangerous man.

Xichen let out a choking breath at that. The realization hit him square in the chest. He would never see Jiang Wanyin again, never feel that warmth up his spine, nor the heat in his face and on the tips of his ears. No more dances, chases, close encounters. He was left with only memories.

His phone buzzed.

_Unknown number: You never returned my car._

_Unknown number: 30.7766171,113.9322981_

_Unknown number: Two hours_

\------------

_12:05 PM_

Lan Xichen maneuvered the car past the gate and down the long row of private hangars. He had expected to be challenged but the guards simply waved him in and told him to go to Hangar 8. As he pulled up, he saw a gleaming private jet out on the tarmac. It looked new and much larger than he would have expected for this tiny municipal airport.

A uniformed crew member appeared at the door to the car and opened it.

“Mr. Lan. Right on time. You may leave the keys with me. Please proceed to the jetway. Mr. Jiang would like to see you.”

Xichen blinked in surprise. The man smiled pleasantly and took the keys from his hand, gesturing for him to go on ahead. Long legs took him across the tarmac, where a flight attendant greeted him with a formal bow.

“Mr. Lan. Welcome on board. Allow me to direct you.”

The flight attendant led him through the cabin of the aircraft, which was already filled with people. Xichen noted with surprise that he recognized a few of them from his investigation, including the young man he had seen with Jiang Wanyin at his house. He flushed and looked away from the man’s eyes as he fluttered a fan in front of his face.

The flight attendant pushed through a curtain and gestured for Lan Xichen to take a seat that faced forward. There was an empty seat across from him.

“Here you go, Mr. Lan. Please have a seat. Mr. Jiang will be with you shortly. Would you like anything to drink?”

Bewildered, Xichen shook his head. “No, thank you.”

“Of course, Mr. Lan, it’s my pleasure. Do not hesitate to ask for anything you need.”

“Mm,” he hummed, sinking down into the - surprisingly comfortable - seat. He looked out the plane’s small window at the sleepy airport and wondered just what was going on. There was a flurry of activity and Lan Xichen suddenly realized the plane was being prepared for takeoff. He had just come to return the car, he wasn’t going on a trip! He started to stand again but a hand pushed him down firmly.

“Careful, Xichen.” There was a familiar voice in his ear. Arms reached around him to snag his lap belt and buckle it close. “I can’t lose you now, can I?”

He inhaled, looking up into the face he thought he’d have to forget. 

“Wanyin?”

“Mm. I told you I would return it.”

“Yes...but...but I didn’t keep…”

“You never promised me anything, Xichen, remember?” A smile softens the sharp angles, the ones he realized, with a jolt, he loved. “You wouldn’t be _you_ if you had done anything differently.”

“But you could have been in danger and I…” and he stopped, realizing what Wanyin was saying. 

Fingers captured his chin and tilted it up. He blinked, inhaled again, let it out with a small “Oh.”

“Mm.” Wanyin’s eyes dropped to Xichen’s lips and the smile became a smirk. “May I?”

Unable to find words, Xichen jerked his head in a nod. Wanyin leaned in, so close he could feel breath on his skin. And just when he thought he could feel the ghost of lips on his, Wanyin stopped.

“What shall I call you now?” Wanyin asked huskily.

Xichen struggled to speak, his mouth dry. “H-huan.” 

“A-Huan,” Wanyin murmured against soft pink lips. “I’m Cheng.”

He was lost in the kiss after that, no time to process anything, only to feel the other man’s lips on his, his tongue on his teeth, exploring, teasing. When the kiss finally ended, he whimpered slightly.

“Ah, none of that. We have plenty of opportunities later.” Jiang Cheng ran his thumb over Lan Huan’s lower lip and smiled. “Time for takeoff.” 

Lan Huan noticed the other man was holding two scroll cases behind his back. Jiang Cheng caught his gaze and laughed as he stowed them away for the flight. 

“Summer for me and Winter for you. Don’t worry, they’re not insured by Lans of Gusu. No conflict of interest.”

“That’s...good to know, I suppose. But, why?”

Jiang Cheng smirked, gaze never leaving Lan Huan. “I thought they’d look good in our bedroom.”

The jet roared into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got distracted from [Blood + Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791703) and started a new project where I wrote a reference to this movie scene, which distracted me from my distraction and I had to write this. I do think this scenario would work with any number of other ships, depending on the level of chaos you wanted to introduce. If you end up writing one, send it my way!
> 
> Yes, Lans of Gusu is meant to remind you of [Lloyd's of London](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lloyd%27s_of_London). They’re known for insuring some truly odd things, including Whitney Houston’s vocal cords and several American professional wrestlers’ bodies. We’re also dealing with works of art here.
> 
> That is indeed Sect Leader Yao moonlighting as a competent police detective.
> 
> I took a great deal of liberty with the scene and the flashbacks. Most of them don’t correspond with the movie in the least. I realize there are plot holes the size of semi trucks here, so fill them in as you like. This has been a suspension of disbelief zone. 
> 
> I also handwaved the ‘reveal’ - I have no idea if the water from sprinkler systems would be enough to wash away the amount of clay it would take to actually disguise a standing screen, let alone keep from damaging the art underneath it. Or if you could even use clay to change the shape and design of a standing screen enough to fool a museum curator. We’ll just pretend.
> 
> Some links for you below. As always, thank you for your kudos, comments, and bookmarks.
> 
> The scene from the movie: [Chasing Thomas Crown - The Thomas Crown Affair (1999)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5OJmNmmhV4)  
> The motorcycle: [Kawasaki H2 / H2R](https://www.sportbikerider.us/SP/676937)  
> The car: [Bugatti Veyron](https://www.carscoops.com/2018/06/chrome-carbon-bugatti-veyron-sure-look-sweet-driveway/)  
> Wuhan International Airport is standing in for our little municipal jetway: [Wuhan International Airport](https://www.google.com/maps/place/Wuhan+Tianhe+International+Airport/@30.7766171,113.9322981,10z/data=!4m8!1m2!2m1!1sairport!3m4!1s0x342c013c0d9b713f:0xf35f84f912384723!8m2!3d30.7766171!4d114.2124495)  
> A little background on floor screens: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Folding_screen>  
> A little background on the hanging scrolls:<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanging_scroll>  
> The airplane: [Bombardier Global 7500](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bombardier_Global_7500)


End file.
